


The Skywalker Siblings: A Star Wars Story

by AO98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Mystery, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Science Fiction, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening one month after The Force Awakens, Rey learns that she is the daughter of Luke Skywalker and Jyn Erso (from Rogue One). But what she doesn't expect to hear is that she has two half-brothers: Kylo Ren and General Hux. At the same time, she is only halfway away from becoming a true Jedi and she and Finn have slowly developed a romance with big surprises along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelSpacePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSpacePrincess/gifts), [StormScavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScavenger/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [Hutch15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch15/gifts), [Disneybrony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**"Hello everyone!**

**Welcome to "The Skywalker Siblings: A Star Wars Story". This really is nothing big, at least not like "Secrets of the Force" and "Legends". If you are aware of the theories out there saying that Kylo Ren and Rey are Luke's children and that General Hux is Luke's son, then this is pretty much taking those old theories and trying to create a fanfic out of it. If you have read my previous two fanfics, don't worry. Those are gonna continue. That's why I'm here, to make more than one fanfic, right?**

**Anyway, I'm gonna try and make this as fun and interesting as possible. And please, if anybody has any ideas whatsoever, let me know in the comment section below.**

**Thank you very much and stay tuned for the first chapter."** \- Alex Oswell, the creator of _Secrets of the Force_ , _Legends_ and _The Skywalker Siblings_.

 


	2. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT (Author's Note)

Hello everyone!

I have a MAJOR announcement for "The Skywalker Siblings". For a while now, I didn't know if I could get a new chapter out of the way and with summer coming to an end, I don't know if I'll have the time. So therefore, I ask you my loyal readers and those are checking out the fanfic: **Would you like me to basically reveal the entire plot from beginning to end?** Instead of actually writing the fic.

I know it sounds kinda lazy, but from what I understand, that's what some authors here do. Plus, if I do this, I can get the entire story published quicker than a usual fanfic.

But I need you to tell me: Would you like to see it? And if you still want me to write up the entire fanfic after the plot is published, I'll be more than happy to.

Let me know. Thank you.


End file.
